(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to tie wraps. More specifically, it relates to tie wraps having a strap distinct and separate from the connector.
(b) Related Prior Art
Nowadays, different types of tie wraps, also known as tie straps or cable ties, are used for various purposes. Originally used to attach wire harnesses, they are now used for attaching various objects and are a common piece of hardware found in the everyday life. A tie wrap usually comprises a strap (or cable) and a connector for retaining the strap, thereby confining the strapped objects in the strap.
However, most of the conventional tie wraps involve issues related to the length of the strap used in the tie wrap. More specifically, many of the conventional tie wraps have a strap pre-attached to the connector, in which the strap has a pre-defined length. This pre-defined length may be too short for some uses, and too long for other uses. If the length is too short, tie wraps with longer straps need to be bought. When the strap is too long, the remainder or exceeding portion needs to be cut, or otherwise it remains attached to the tie wrap and becomes bothering for the user. It causes undesirable waste or irritation.
Other tie wraps use a longer strap that is deliberately too long and therefore designed to be cut to the desired length. However, there is an exceeding portion that needs to be cut or bothers the user if it is not cut, the exceeding portion being usually simply discarded. The same kind of irritation for the user and unnecessary waste production occurs with this type of tie wrap too.
There is thus a need for tie wraps that can allow the user to choose an arbitrary and exact length of strap that is needed, while avoiding wasting exceeding strap portions, for example by enabling a reuse of the exceeding strap portions for another tie wrap.